


Angel Eyes

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Also Spot just doesn't know how to show emotions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Jack is just a sad bi man, Let him live, M/M, Modern Era, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: "There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes. Little bit of Heaven with her wild side"Jack meets Crutchie at a bonfire





	Angel Eyes

Jack didn’t know what was going to happen when his foster mom Medda moved Spot and him to a different church. They had caused so much trouble and drama in the other church that they no longer got along with the other teens.

It wasn’t completely their fault. When they were first fostered, they thought Medda would give them up pretty quickly. Why bother making friends? In fact, why not make everyone hate you? Both he and Spot both had the same mindset, and therefore worked together to make the church hate them.

It worked a little too well.

By the time they calmed down and figured out that Medda wasn’t going to abandon them, but adopt them, no one in the church was too willing to give them a true second chance. They had screwed up majorly.

This new church was a brand new start for the brothers. Even though it was still in Manhattan, it had more of a small town feel. It felt as if Jack has actually left New York. 

That brings Jack to where he is now. His friend Racetrack had invited him to a party that some farmboys threw every weekend. When he offered to drive, Jack just had to go. 

It’s been a few hours at this party, and Jack has already lost Race and Spot, Mush was grinding up on Blink, and there were plenty of people doing shots and dancing to the music. 

There was one person Jack just couldn’t keep his eyes off of. The boy had strawberry blonde hair with a posture that showed he was not scared to be there. Confidence radiated off of him. Even someone who was blind could tell that made people want to gravitate towards him.

When the boy first walked into the party, Jack thought that he would just be there to make sure that no one died.

After watching him down whiskey shots and party like no other, Jack decided he wanted to know more about him. 

He stood a fair distance away, watching the boy dance - which he was doing pretty well, given that he had the crutch and leg to watch out for - when they locked eyes. 

Jack froze up. Was the teen going to think he was a creep for watching him dance? Most likely. He was probably straight, there was no way he would be interested in Jack. 

Fate decided to prove him wrong. The boy smirked and waved Jack over, not dropping eye contact once. Jack gulped and walked over, letting the alcohol in his system push his anxieties away.

“Name’s Crutchie,” he said once Jack was close enough for him to hear.

“Jack. Kelly,” Jack offered back. Crutchie smiled and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the bed of a truck that Jack was ninety percent sure the music was coming from. Very quickly Crutchie poured them both shots and handed Jack one.

“Bottoms up!” he yelled before downing what Jack assumed was whiskey. Jack followed in suit and soon, they were dancing and holding each other close like they have known each other for years, not an hour.

Soon enough, Crutchie sat on the bed of the truck and stopped drinking, choosing instead to switch to water. They talked for a while, learning more about each other. 

Crutchie was the preacher’s son, who knew he was gay and was okay with it, and he was born with a bad leg. Jack shared that he was recently adopted, that he made everyone hate him at his old church, and that he was openly bisexual.

Jack inched closer and closer until he was in between Crutchie’s legs, arms wrapped around his waist. Crutchie let him stay there and pretend not to notice the breath on his shoulder as Jack answered questions, or the grip that was progressively becoming tighter. It wasn’t until Jack started placing kisses on his neck that Crutchie pushed back.

“Nu-uh,” he scolded. “Nice try, Kelly, but you’se gon’ have ta try harder than dancing and askin’ a few questions ta get me to kiss ya.” Jack whined and placed his forehead on the crook of Crutchie’s neck.

“What else does a guy gotta do ta get a pretty boy like you?” Crutchie laughed and patted Jack’s hair.

“Not much. Somethin’ like… your number.” Jack gave him a look of surprise.

“My numbe’? That’s it?” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I don’t go kissin’ nobody I can’t hunt down if they leave me with no explanation.” 

“That’s reasonable.” Jack pulled out his phone and handed it to Crutchie, who promptly put his number in and sent himself a text. “Can I get that kiss now?”

Crutchie laughed. “Needy, aren’t ya?”

“What can I say?” Jack mumbled, going back to placing light kisses on Crutchie’s neck. “I got a pretty boy sittin’ in front of me and I got limited time ta see him.” Crutchie hummed in acknowledgement and patted Jack’s cheek. 

“Alright. I guess ya earned one kiss.” Jack pulled back and grinned, slowly leaned in. 

Just as their lips were about to touch, he heard an alarm go off. Both teens jumped back in surprise. Crutchie cursed and grabbed his phone, shutting off the alarm.

“I’se gotta go. My dad’ll be upset if I’m hungover and tired tomorrow.” Jack frowned and gave his hips a squeeze. 

“I guess I’ll see ya later?” Crutchie nodded his head. Jack leaned in to get the kiss that he had been waiting all night to get, but Crutchie placed his hand over his lips and laughed. 

“I gotta go.”

“I guess ya do. Don’t want your pop freaking out.” Crutchie laughed as he grabbed his crutch and jumped off the bed of the truck. 

Before he left, Crutchie gave Jack one more smile. 

“See ya at church tomorrow, Jackie.” With one last wink, he was gone.

_ Man _ , was Jack gay.

\--- 

Sunday morning was a bit stressful. Jack definitely had a hangover from the night before, and Spot woke him up early to help him try to figure out how to hide a very noticeable hickey that someone - most likely Race - had given him. With the boys lack of make-up and make-up skills, they resorted to digging through both of their closets for something that would cover his neck.

By the time Medda got up and was going to take them to church, Jack was ready to kill someone and Spot looked like he was going to have a heat-stroke from the scarf that he was forced to wear. Needless to say, the last thing Jack wanted to do was pray with a whole bunch of people he didn’t know and play nice.

“What are ya and Race gon’ do if you guys cross paths?” Jack asked before they entered the church. 

“Pretend we neve’ met before and move on with our lives.” Spot had an issue with being gay. Even though he knew that Medda would be okay with it and none of his friends would shut him out, he still has this fear that he will let the wrong person know and everything will go to shit. Jack never understood where the fear came from, but he can respect that Spot isn’t comfortable with telling the world.

It wasn’t too long before they found seats for the family to sit at. Against all odds, Race’s family ended up sitting right next to them, leaving Spot next to Race. Jack playfully gave him a smirk and raised his hands in surrender when Spot shot him a look that could kill. Though, without Jack realizing, Medda sat them in a seat where they could see the choir.

The choir with Crutchie standing right in the front row.

“Who’s that you’re lookin’ at, Jack?” Spot whispered smugly when he caught Jack staring. Jack quickly shoved his shoulder with a pointed look.

“I will rip off your scarf.” Spot glared right back at Jack.

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

“Don’ test me, Conlon.”

“ _ Boys _ ,” Medda snapped. The brothers snapped their heads towards their mother, both shrinking under her scolding gaze. 

“Sorry Mama,” Jack mumbled. Medda nodded her head and turned her gaze back towards the front where the preacher was getting ready to start the service.

Jack’s eyes immediately drift back to the choir, only to find that Crutchie was staring right back at him. When their eyes met, Crutchie gave a sweet, innocent smile, but Jack saw a certain look in his eyes. Though he could not pinpoint what the look was, Jack prayed that it was meant for him.

After about half an hour, Jack was going mad with the looks Crutchie was giving him. While they sang, Crutchie stared at him with a teasing smile, hidden by the song of his Lord. During the service, Jack took every chance that he got to sneak looks to Crutchie. There were sometimes that he winked, and basked when Crutchie had to hide a laugh behind some sheet music he was holding.

Finally, the service was over, and Medda decided that they could hover for a bit before going home, giving the boys a chance to make some friends. Jack had to stop himself from running right over to Crutchie, not wanting to bring too much attention to themselves. 

Jack slowly made his way towards Crutchie, stopping and talking to different parents and kids who stopped him, whether it be to ask who he was or catch up from previous conversations. At some point, Jack spent 10 minutes trying to chase Race away so he wouldn’t blab, until he finally came face-to-face with the red head boy.

Crutchie looked at Jack with a small smile, but Jack could still see the teasing tone behind it all. 

“Hi! Jack, right?”

Jack smiled. “Yep, that’s me.”

They made small talk for a bit, before Crutchie turned to look behind him. 

“Hey, uh, I got somethin’ to show you. I think you’ll like it.” Jack blinked back in surprise. He was about to decline, but Crutchie gently grabbed his hand, and how could Jack say no to that?

“Sure.” Crutchie beamed and dropped his hand, turning around and walking towards the back. Jack anxiously followed him.

Eventually they walked a back door that led to a place behind the church. Jack looked around and was thankful to see that no one was there.

“So,” Crutchie started. “I saw you during the church service.”

“And I saw you,” Jack replied, taking a step closer to him. Crutchie looked up at him with a smirk.

“Sure seemed like you weren’ payin’ attention, Kelly.” Jack laughed and shook his head.

“Nah,” he whispered. “I was looking at something a little more fun.” Jack placed his hands on Crutchie’s waist, holding him steady. Crutchie laughed and gently grabbed his bicep.

“Is that so? And what was that thing, hm?” 

“A gorgeous boy in the choir,” he mumbled.

“Wouldn’t know him,” Crutchie sighed before Jack pressed their lips together. 

It was just as good as Jack thought it would be. Crutchie wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, letting his crutch drop to the ground. Jack pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Crutchie pulled back, laughing when Jack leaned in forward for another kiss. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” he mocked. Jack stuck his lip out in a mock pout, but that was quickly replaced with a smile when Crutchie leaned back in, pulling him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Acceptance in the church is what I DEMAND so that's what my story has. No hate here bois  
> Also I have never been to a church, or really ever been in church, so this is just me making shit up for this ship. Let me live.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting
> 
> (don't mind that I started writing this story in July)


End file.
